The doors of balance
by Hydrog3n Cyanide
Summary: The portal that was forgotten for 1500 years, appeared again in Equestria. It is up to mane 6 to find out the mystery behind this portal, with a help of their three new wacky friends. What will happen along the way, find out here. Rated T for sexual and drug references, language and mild violence in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 01 - Breaking in

**Disclaimer: I don't own "My little pony: friendship is magic". I only own my OCs. MLP:FIM is owned by Hasbro.**

Coltfield meadows. The place not too far away from Canterlot. It's mainly a grassy plain with an occasional tree. It's always peaceful there. Butterflies flying around, rabbits hopping by, moles sticking their heads out of dirt before they dive back. But today something strange was happening there.

You could hear electric-like buzzing interrupting sound of singing birds. The source of the sound was an orb of light, slightly larger than a beach ball. The orb had a haze surrounding it as the orb was rapidly spinning in circles, much like a pulsar.

The orb was emitting a large amount of magic, increasing the amount of magic emitted every minute. Suddenly, the orb started to flatten getting the shape of a disc, and then started to grow to a size of a smaller pool. When it seemed that it reached the size big enough it released a huge amount of magic in all directions. Disc turned to light blue color and it, now, had a swirly vortex in it.

Somewhere in Ponyville, two unicrons woke up getting a sudden headache.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Ponyville library**

It was Sunday morning, and the 7 friends were sleeping in the library, resting from the work throughout the week and last night's slumber party. Those were six mares and one dragon.

There were plates and cups scattered around the table. The cake in the middle of the table was almost eaten. Some remains of muffins, cupcakes, cookies and many other treats, and almost empty bowl of punch were there. Some balloons were around the room… all in all, it looked like there was a quite a party last night.

The purple and green baby dragon, named Spike was lying in his basket snoring lightly. A purple unicorn named Twilight Sparkle was in her own bed sharing it with Rarity, the white unicorn with indigo-colored mane. On the opposite bed, there was a yellow pegasus with a pink mane Fluttershy sharing her bed with a pink pony with magenta mane. The pink pony, named Pinkie Pie still had her party hat on from last night. On the floor there was another earth pony with orange coat, and blonde mane. Applejack here slept with her Stetson hat by her, and on the other side there was a cyan coated pegasus pony with rainbow colored mane. Her name was Rainbow Dash, "the greatest flyer in Equestria" as she mumbled in her sleep.

Apart from their snoring sounds, it was very quiet. Until the hollow noise in the distance broke the silence. It sounded like a lightning strike in the distance. The shockwave of sound came along with a shockwave of faint energy. The energy caused the horns of Twilight and Rarity to glow. Both of them woke up with a headache.

"Ow!" The purple unicorn screeched as her headache was a little stronger. She got up quick, rubbing her head with her hooves.

Rarity woke up with a groan. She took of her sleeping mask "ugh… how hard did we party last night?"

"Not harder than usual" Twilight replied. Other ponies started to wake up slowly due to this commotion.

Rainbow Dash was a bit annoyed "hey, what's with all the shouting this early in the morning?'

"Actually it's not that early." Pinkie Pie appeared behind her, still wearing her party hat and with a cuckoo clock in her hooves. "It's eight o'clock. I usually get up at eight o'clock so I can help Mr. and Ms. Cake with morning orders."

Rainbow Dash groaned and dropped her head back to the pillow, wrapping it around her head, as Pinkie continued her rambling. Others were already on their hooves, fixing up their manes, Rarity taking more time than others to freshen up. They decided to have the remains of last night's food for breakfast. Pinkie Pie was already chomping on the remains of the cake as they sat.

"This headache I had when I woke up" Twilight spoke while others were munching on their sweets "it's not a regular headache. I think I sensed a big amount of magic somewhere out there." She turned to Rarity "Did you feel anything?"

"Well, as the matter of fact I did" the fashionista pony replied "it was kind of tingling like when I sense gems around, but it was tingling so much it caused pain."

"Ah think ya two worry too much." Applejack joined. "It's probably nothin'. Just relax… anyway, what plans are we havin' fer today?"

"Well I was going to do research on this…" Twilight was interrupted by Spike's stomach that started to grumble. The dragon burped out a scroll followed by some of the green flames. Twilight picked up the scroll with her magic. "…or I might reschedule some things today."

"What does it say?" Spike asked.

Twilight started to read:

_Dear, my most faithful student, Twilight Sparkle_

_I believe that you also sensed a magic outburst. I will explain everything. I will come to your library, as soon as you write back._

_Your mentor, Princess Celestia._

"Oh my gosh. Princess is coming." Twilight panicked "Quick, we must clean up!"

"Relax Twilight" Spike tried to calm her. "She said that she will come when you respond."

"Can't keep the Princess waiting" Twilight said "plus, I'm eager to find out what happened this morning."

"Don't worry Twilight" Pinkie showed up standing on Twilight's back. "I got the cleaning part covered!"

Pinkie pulled the giant vacuum cleaner out of God knows where, aimed the hose at the table, vacuumed all the plates, balloons and streamers, and put the vacuum away as she finished. When cleaning was done, Pinkie sat on the floor with a huge grin on her face, and with her friends around her trying to figure out what just happened.

"There!" Pinkie announced. "Now the stuff in party vacuum gets cleaned, and it gets ready to be put back in the party cannon."

"That was quite unsanitary." Rarity noticed, while others shrugged it off. It's Pinkie being Pinkie again.

"Alright then… Spike?" Twilight turned to her dragon assistant.

"Way ahead of you, Twilight." Spike said as he raised the quill and a piece of parchment ready to write a letter to Princess.

"Good. Tell the Princess that I accepted her letter and that she can come." Spike wrote this down, rolled the parchment, and blew it away in green flames.

Several moments after, the bright flash appeared in the middle of the library materializing into a familiar white alicorn with a majestic flowing mane and tail striped with colors of pink, green and blue, and with a Sun for a cutie mark.

Everyone in the room was startled at first, before bowing to Princess Celestia. The alicorn looked around before she spoke "We have no time to waste. I will just get to the point."

Celestia sat at the table with others sitting around her. "I've sent a chariot this way to come to pick us up." Celestia turned to Twilight "Twilight Sparkle? Do you know anything about creatures called 'humans'?"

"Well, I know they are monkey-like bipedal creatures that have about the same intellectual level as us. And that they are omnivores, but aren't they just a myth?" Twilight asked with a concerned face.

"Not quite true. So I will explain about this event that happened 1500 years ago" Celestia paused looking at surprised faces of her subjects.

"Yes" she continued "this same thing that is happening now, happened a long time ago. The magic outbursts forming portals to other dimension. The dimension where humans are dominant species, like ponies in this world."

At this point, it seemed like the ponies and the dragon around princess Celestia were about to swallow her with their eyes. They were eager to find out more about this humans.

"Anyway" Princess continued "This portal appeared. Seemingly out of nowhere. The portal could only be used once before it disappeared and reappeared somewhere else in Equestria. When a pony uses a portal, he gets transported to the human world and he gets turned into a human. The same happens when a human in their world uses the portal to get to our world. My sister and I were on the hunt for this portal for weeks before we finally shut it down using the elements. Many ponies and humans were stuck in the world they don't belong to, but portal was closed which stopped causing even bigger damage, and I somehow managed to return ponies and humans to their respective world. And all was good ever since… Until now..."

The alicorn stood up and trotted over to the window. "Girls, now that you are the holders of the elements, you must come with me and use your element to shut down the portal before something bad happens."

She then turned away from them and looked through the window. "The chariot that is coming now has some saddlebags with essential accessories, just in case something unforeseen happens."

Outside the library tree-house, a sound of a chariot and hooves landing on the ground could be heard.

"It is time." Princess announced and the mane 6 got up.

"Spike, you're in charge of the library while I'm gone." Twilight said to her dragon assistant that saluted in agreement.

"Don't worry Twi. As your number one assistant I will keep this library in tip-top condition." Spike assured her. Twilight smiled and waved him goodbye.

As the princess and the elements of harmony hopped on a chariot, the two harnessed pegasi flapped their wings and took off.

"Where are we going, Princess?" Twilight asked.

"Coltfield meadows. That's the place where I believe the portal appeared." Celestia answered as she pulled six saddlebags out of the chariot trunk using her magic, giving them to the mares. "These are your elements of harmony, along with those essential accessories I mentioned earlier."

Ponies examined their saddlebags. They indeed found their necklaces (Twilight found her tiara) in the bags. They also noticed some clothes in it.

"Um… what do we need clothes for?" Fluttershy could be heard for the first time since the morning.

"We just want to be on a safe side." Celestia answered "They punish people in their world for public nudity. Something about disturbance of public peace…"

"Princess, are you implying that we might get sucked into their world?" Twilight asked with a concerned look.

"There is a slight probability that such a thing can happen. But I'm sure everything will go okay." Celestia said with an encouraging tone.

"They punish ponies for…" Rainbow Dash started

"…people…" Celestia corrected her.

"Right… people for not wearing clothes? That's so dumb!" Rainbow Dash finished.

"Well… they do not have coat like we do." Twilight explained "besides, it's not like we're going to get in their world. We have elements of harmony on our side."

"But what if we DO get stuck in their world?" Fluttershy started to shiver.

"Don'cha worry Fluttershy. We'ad lots'a adventures before. Everythin's gonna be o-kay." Applejack comforted her. "Are we there yet, Princess?"

Princess looked down at the landscape. "Yes, we're passing by the Coltfield village."

"I can feel the magical radiation nearby." Twilight noticed.

They were getting closer to the portal. Everybody starred in awe at it as the chariot approached it. The chariot landed about 50 meters away, elements of harmony were set on their owners, and they took their saddlebags as well.

"Oh, good…" Princess said. "This is going to be easier than I anticipated. Maybe the portal exit is in some deserted place as well so no one used it, yet. Quick girls, use your elements to seal the portal."

Mares nodded and got into the position. "Are you ready, girls?" Twilight asked.

"YES!" Other five mares replied in unison.

"Let's do this!" and with that, everypony's elements started to glow. The gems that were engraved in the elements started to release the energy. The force-field appeared around the ponies as the glow on the elements intensified. The magic got stronger and stronger, and Twilight opened her eyes revealing that they became two light orbs. But something happened with the portal.

The portal changed its color to purple, and three beams of light came out of it. The beams landed on the ground and started to materialize.

Princess noticed this and tried to warn the mares: "Girls! Stop the elements!"

But it was too late. The rainbow colored blast came out of the Twilight's tiara and connected with a portal that already started to fade. Three beams that came out of it materialized into three pegasus ponies, that looked like they were wearing armor suits with "FBI" written on their backs.

"We're in!" One of them shouted.

"Roger that!" The second one replied.

"Let's rock 'n' roll!" The third one yelled, as they flew off.

The portal started to suck in the mares that were trying to shut it down.

"No!" Celestia yelled, obviously frustrated. "We were so close! This was not supposed to happen!"

She tried to use her magic, to keep the mares in Equestria, but the power of the portal was too much to handle. It sucked in the mares totally, before it disappeared. And it presumably reappeared somewhere else on Equestria.

Celestia had the desperate look on her face. She realized that she failed, and that the bearers of the elements of harmony were transported to the world they were not familiar with.

"Those three stallions" She thought "There is something suspicious about them. I better go catch them and interrogate them."

Celestia then flew off toward the direction the three FBI ponies went.

"I just hope that girls are going to be okay by the time I save them. This is not very similar to what was happening 1500 years ago."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Earth. Košutnjak (spelled Koh-shoot-nyak) forest in Belgrade, Serbia**

Six girls in their twenties were lying down on the grass. They were confused, naked and felt a bit groggy.

"Oh, no!" Twilight was the first one to snap out of it. "We're in their world! Quick! Clothes!"

"Whaddaya mean?" Applejack asked and noticed that she no longer had hooves. They were replaced with hands, that reminded her of Spike. She also noticed that most of her coat was gone. "Oh, dear Celestia! We ARE in thar world!" She quickly grabbed her bag and pulled out a sun dress from it.

Other girls did the same, and they put on their clothes as fast as they could, which looked clumsy, as they were not used to their new bodies.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, NO!" Rainbow Dash started to panic. "My wings! They're gone!"

"Yeah… about that…" Twilight started "According to what I've read about humans… they don't get wings… or horns… There is no magic here."

"Aw, boy! This is going to suck! I just know it!" Rainbow Dash was on verge of tears, as she sat down on the grass, curled up.

All six of them looked scared. But at least they had their clothes on, as it was getting a bit cold. The lack of coat was more than evident.

"Now w-what?" The timid voice of Fluttershy could be heard.

"First we have to get out of this filthy forest." Rarity said. "But how?"

"Maybe they can help!" Pinkie jumped up and pointed behind them all.

There were three male humans. Their expressions were like they saw some kind of mythical creature (starring in awe, jaw-dropped), and they were wearing forester uniforms.

**A/N: And cut! There we go, the first chapter of my first fanfic ever is done (it took me awhile).**

**Now... this story was prone to grammar and spelling errors, as English isn't my main language (that would be Serbian).**

**As you can see, the mane 6 got teleported to Serbia. All the landmarks and other Serbian-specific words will be explained in brackets, mostly their pronunciation. But don't worry, there will be just a few words in Serbian, so the story will be understandable for everyone.  
**

**Feel free to point out any of the mistakes to help me improve.  
**

**Wish you all the best,**

**~HCN**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02 - The three foresters

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own 'My little pony: Friendship is magic', i only own the OCs. MLP:FIM is property of Hasbro.**

"Breaking news of 'radio S'… On yesterday's election held in United States of America, Scott Storm won and became the new president of this country transition the new president of USA said that USA and Serbia will have a good collaboration in resolving all problems between this two countries, mainly the question about Kosovo independence transition in traffic accident that happened in JNA boulevard, two people got light injuries. The traffic jam lasted for 30 minutes until everything was cleared out. transition Novak Đoković won a match in quarterfinals against Tommy Haas, and Andy Murray awaits him in semi-finals of Masters Tournament held in Rome transition today's weather is cloudy. Temperature, unusually lower for this time of the year, with max temperature of 16 degrees Centigrade… find out more information in today's main news in 3 PM" Radio was on in the forest cabin.

One of the two men that were in the cabin at the moment turned off the radio. "Man … can't believe that THAT jackal won the election… and who the hell holds an election on work day?" he murmured to himself.

His name was Darko. He-s a skinny man, 25 years old and he works as a forest ranger. He's colleague, named Slobodan is 33 years old, and he's married as the ring on his finger indicates. He is shorter than Darko, and he's also skinny.

There was also a third worker here, who works in the same sector, but he was out on the terrain at the moment. He's name is Miljan (pronounced Meel-yan), and unlike the previous two, he is a lot larger in body mass, but he-s as tall as Darko. And he is also married, married young, in fact. He is 25 years old and got hitched as soon as he finished the college a year ago.

All three of them were friends for the whole duration of college. Although Slobodan was 8 years older than them, he attended it in the same year as them. And faith brought them to work together as well. But faith got more in store for them. Little did they know about the events that were about to happen.

And this day was Friday, somewhere in the month of May. Their work hour was about to end.

"Man… can't wait to get out of here…" Darko said "I just wanna go home, and sleep for the whole weekend!"

"You said it…" Slobodan replied "I hope Miljan is going to be back soon, so we can write down the data for today, and blast. You will be driving the 'Rabbit' today."

Darko nodded. The name 'Rabbit' is the name given to their Ford Transit. The aged, green van, which was the property of 'Serbia forests' company, but they were free to do anything they want to it, as long as it remained drive-able. Of course, they had to maintain it with fuel, tires, and parts. And the vehicle got the name 'Rabbit' when all three of them were piss drunk. That night, Miljan took an empty bottle of beer, and smashed it against the van declaring the name like you would declare a name of a ship, while Darko and Slobodan cheered. That night they spent the whole night in the forest drunk.

A bit later, Miljan entered the cabin. He had a pale expression on his face.

"Dude…" he started, while trying to catch his breath. He looked like he was running.

"Okay, calm down, man." Slobodan approached him. "What happened?"

"There… in the forest… big ball of light…" Miljan was panting after every segment of this sentence.

"What ball of light?"

"Big ball of light… and it's buzzing, and shit…"

"Did you smoke pot while on duty, AGAIN?" Darko joined the conversation.

"Dude, when I smoke pot, I only get dizzy. I only trip when I shoot acid, and I'm not into that anymore." Miljan explained.

"Then show it to us" Darko got up.

"Okay, follow me" Miljan left the cabin with other two of his friends towards the forest.

They were walking for a while until they reached the plateau. And there was indeed something.

"Dude, it's even bigger than before!" Miljan noticed "It was a ball of light when I left, and now it's a disc!"

For the safety purpose, they were hidden in bushes while starring at this thing. Each one of them tried to come up with a logical explanation for this, but they couldn't.

"Welp…" Darko broke the silence, speaking to Miljan "sorry for making presumptions?"

"Told you so." Miljan replied. "Hey, has anyone brought the binoculars?"

"I did." Slobodan pulled out his binoculars from his working bag.

"What do you see?"

"It looks like a hologram or something."

"Really?" Now Darko joined the conversation "From here it looks like a very miniature version of Milky Way galaxy. Gimme that!"

Darko grabbed the binoculars from Slobodan's hands. "Hey, easy with that. You almost suffocated me."

"Hey! Who are those guys?" Darko asked ignoring this remark.

"What guys?" Now Miljan grabbed the binoculars.

"Damn it, guys! Why don-t you bring your own equipment?" Slobodan got annoyed.

"Holly shit, man!" Miljan murmured.

"What!" The other two yelled in unison.

"Those are the feds!"

"Huh?"

"The FBI, man! What the fuck are they looking for in Serbia?"

"FBI? Here in Serbia? Lemme see." Now it was Slobodan's turn to grab the binoculars while someone else was using it.

"Geez! Do you think we are intruding some area 51 stuff here? I mean… the FBI, the swirling disc of light… Maybe they are trying to contact the aliens, and we are spying on them now. Should we be worried?" Darko said, as the other two starred at him in disbelief.

"Dude, if they are doing alien stuff, they are being more obvious than usual. And... just look at them! They are just standing there." Slobodan answered, and continued looking at the feds.

"Let's keep an eye on them. Remember, we are the rangers of this sector, and it is our duty to monitor anything unusual that is happening" Miljan reminded them.

They were spying on them for some time… well, Slobodan did as he was the owner of binoculars. Darko tried to ask for binoculars a couple of times just to get a negative answer from Slobodan "Dude, be patient… I think they are on to something."

"Do tell." Darko said mockingly

"Yep. They are moving towards it."

And the three feds walked in the swirling light and disappeared. The three forest rangers gasped. Swirling light started to shrink, but then grew again, and six rays of blue light started to come out from it. The rays started to materialize. Now there were six naked girls lying on the grass, and the swirl of light disappeared completely.

"What happened!" Both Darko and Miljan jumped.

"There is no longer the glowy swirling thing… now there is… oh… you're gonna love this" Slobodan smiled.

Now Darko and Miljan had confused looks on their faces. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Take a look" Slobodan gave the binoculars to Darko.

"Holly shit!" Darko exclaimed with a glee in his voice. "Miljan, look! There are six girls. And they are naked. Take a look before they dress up!"

Miljan took the binoculars. "Wow… why do I feel so dirty all of the sudden?"

"Maybe because we are being voyeurs?" Slobodan suggested.

"Well, you two have a reason to feel dirty, you are married." Darko said mockingly.

"Yeah… lucky you, loner" Slobodan mocked back.

"How do you get six hot girls out from the three feds?" Miljan asked.

And then a lot of terrible jokes started:

"Maybe that swirly thing was some kind of alien slot machine. You enter humans, and you get humans." Slobodan said.

"Slot machine? More like SLUT machine." Darko said with a whistle at the end of the sentence.

"Or maybe it's some kind of interdimensional trade center" Miljan said, and then started to speak in deeper voice "Yo, I'll give you three of dressed humans for six naked ones. Army equipment included."

"FBI, you dun goofed." Darko said and burst into laughter.

"Maybe we should get closer, instead of standing here and talking shit, huh?" Slobodan suggested.

"I agree" Darko said "They don't look threatening as those FBI guys."

"Fine, let's go." Miljan said, as all three of them got out from their hiding spot, and towards the place where the portal was.

As they came closer, they noticed something weird about these girls. They were all now wearing sun dresses now for some reason, although it was cold outside, but that was not it. Their hair styles were… out of this world?

"Man... look at their hair. They look like those chicks from dubstep parties. Just look at all those colors." Darko noticed.

And he was right. One girl had purple hair with darker purple and pink stripe across it. The other one had indigo colored hair. The other two on their left both had their hair dyed in pink, one of them lighter, and the other darker. The biggest sensation was the one with a hair dyed in all colors of rainbow. The only one that seemed normal was the blonde one, but even her hair was too blonde to be natural and she was wearing a frickin' cowboy hat.

"Maybe they are tourists?" Slobodan said.

"Yeah right…" Miljan started with a sarcastic tone. "Like tourist appear in Serbia out of the miniature galaxies every day."

"I'm a bit nervous." Darko shrugged.

One of the six girls (the one with a darker pink hair) noticed their arrival and pointed towards them. The three rangers stopped in place, with their jaws dropped. There was awkward silence for a couple of seconds, but every second seemed to last for ages.

Suddenly, the darker pink-haired girl jumped to Slobodan and grabbed his hand and started to shake it "Hi, my name is Pinkie Pie, and these are my friends Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity and that behind Rarity is Fluttershy. And who are you guys?"

Slobodan didn't know how to respond, and turned to Darko and Miljan looking for help. You see, Slobodan was never good with English; he barely passed the English exam back in college. Darko and Miljan, however were very good with English, especially Miljan who lived in New York for one year.

Miljan stood out "Umm…I'm Miljan and these here are Slobodan and Darko. And do you happen to know anything about that swirling disc?"

"Well, that's a long story." The one named Twilight Sparkle answered.

"Dude, we should take them to our cabin" Darko said "it's freezing outside, and they are poorly dressed."

"Alright" Miljan said and turned to girls "follow us, we can help you."

It was pretty quiet on their way back, Slobodan broke the silence, speaking in Serbian "So, what were they saying back there?"

"They were introducing themselves." Darko answered. "And they have some weird names like Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy and I don't know."

The girl with a straight purple hair interjected "Excuse me, but what are those words? We can't understand what you are talking."

"Oh, we're speaking Serbian." Darko explained "That's our host language here."

"Where are we anyway?" Rainbow haired girl asked.

"We are in Serbia. The city of Belgrade, to be more specific."

"That sounds like Sermareia, and its capital Hoofgrade in our world." The one named Rarity noticed.

"Huh?" Darko was confused "What your world?"

"That thing that brought us here was an interdimensional portal…" Twilight started, but noticed something "Oh, my gosh. Girls, where are our elements of harmony?"

Twilight turned to the rest of the girls. They looked in their bags, and shrugged. Their elements were missing.

"What elements?" Darko was still confused.

"The elements of harmony" Twilight answered with a crying voice "We were supposed to use them to shut down that portal, but the portal dragged us here for some reason, and we lost those elements in process."

"That sounds… bad." Darko had skeptical look as he didn't believe what his ears were registering, but then he remembered that he DID sad the portal. And he wanted to find out more. "Okay we're here."

They entered the cabin. Miljan turned to Slobodan and gave him a piece of paper. "Register this data to the PC. In a meantime, we're going to interrogate these foreigners."

"Oh, man. Why do I have to do it" Slobodan groaned.

"Well… do you want to interrogate them? Good luck with that knowing how good your English is." Miljan said with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah… point taken." Slobodan said while taking the paper from him.

Miljan turned to girls. "Take a seat."

The girls grabbed the chairs. They had a bit of fear in their eyes. Especially Twilight Sparkle who was reading about the human world. They didn't know what to expect, and if they can trust these humans.

Darko noticed their fear as he sat next to Miljan. "C'mon, now, don't be afraid. We aren't going to dissect you, or keep you as hostages. We just want to talk." He said with a cheerful tone.

Girls relieved a bit. "Okay." Darko started. "Tell us who are you, where do you come from, how did you get in here, what was that portal all about. You can start, and we won't interrupt you until you finish."

Girls looked among themselves. They agreed that Twilight should tell him everything. And she did. They told them about Equestria, about ponies, elements of harmony, magic, unicorns, pegasi, about their rulers Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, and in the end about the portal that connects the human and pony world, that appears somewhere else every time it's used.

Miljan and Darko were nodding during the whole interrogation process, trying to swallow what they were talking about. They were pretty much convinced the moment they saw the portal and FBI snooping around it. But stuff like magic ponies, and weather management, and godlike creatures controlling the Sun and the Moon were kind of hard for them to swallow. Outback, Slobodan tried to understand what the girls were saying, but ended up quietly envying his two colleagues on knowledge of the English language.

"So…" Miljan started after the girls finished their story "You are stuck here until you find that portal again, am I right?"

"Yes." Twilight answered.

"And you have nowhere to stay, or documentation or IDs." Miljan asked.

"IDs?" Twilight asked.

"Those serve as identification in this world. If you are 16 or older, you must have the ID card." Miljan explained.

Twilight wanted to say something, but was interrupted by Pinkie. "Hey! I think I saw those!"

The crazy pink haired girl pulled her ID card from her bag. There was her picture on it, the ID number, birth date… everything.

"Well I guess Princess Celestia got us covered there." Rainbow Dash said, and pulled out her own ID card out of her bag.

"Eeyup." Applejack said looking at her ID. And then she pulled out the pair of bra out of her bag. "Still, dunno what this is fer."

Miljan and Darko jumped. Darko said "Well, would you look at the time. It looks like our work hour is over." He then started to speak in Serbian "Slobo! Did you finish the report?"

"I've just finished it." Slobodan replied. "We can go."

Miljan asked Darko with tone down "What are we going to do with them?"

"We should take them with us. I mean, what else can we do? They have no place to stay."

Miljan nodded. "Okay, but they will all be staying in your place?"

"W-What?" Darko's eyes widened.

"Dude, we can't take them to our houses. You think that our wives will swallow a story about six hot chicks coming from some portal? You are single and you have a big house. You must take them." Miljan explained.

"Fine…" Darko scowled thinking how his plan to sleep for the whole weekend was foiled.

"Good boy." Miljan smiled. "Now explain that to them."

Darko turned to girls. "Umm… okay… so… since you don't have a place to stay, I will offer my house for you."

"You will!" All six of the girls yelled in unison. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

The girls jumped at Darko to hug him. Darko sent a pleading look towards Miljan. Miljan laughed, and announced "okay, we need to go now."

The six girls and three rangers went outside. Darko took the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the 'Rabbit'.

"My, oh, my, that's a mighty fancy chariot you've got'ere." Applejack noticed.

"What… this old thing? Fancy? Ha-ha, that was funny." Darko chuckled.

"Who's pullin' it?" Applejack asked.

"No one. It has internal combustion system." Darko answered.

"An internal, what now?" Applejack looked at him with a confused look.

"AJ, remember Flim and Flam? I think they have something similar." Twilight said.

"O' right…" Applejack nodded and then scowled "those no good rodeo clowns…"

The girls entered in the back on the van, and the rangers took the front seats. And they took off towards their homes.

On the way back Miljan explained to Slobodan details from interrogation, and how Darko will be a host to them.

"Well, well, well, Darko." Slobodan smirked. "It looks like you've hit the jack-pot."

"Dude, nothing's gonna happen." Darko blushed.

"Oh, c'mon, man. This is your opportunity to find someone special." Slobodan pressed on.

"No!" Darko yelled "I've just met them, and I told you million times. I will never get married!"

"Okay, okay. Don't get upset for no reason." Slobodan frowned. "And concentrate on the road."

"But you gotta admit that they are hot." Miljan teased.

"I can agree on that." Darko said. "still, they are some alien chicks from other dimension."

"That might be a good chance for you. Since you can't find a perfect girl in this world, you can…"

"Can't hear you!" Darko interrupted Miljan "Concentrating on the road!"

"Fine. I give up." Miljan said, and then murmured devilishly "for, now…"

In the back of the van, the six girls that were previously ponies also had a conversation.

"They aren't so bad." Pinkie said "I think they are even silly."

"I still don't know if we can trust them." Rainbow Dash said.

"That one named Darko is offering us his home." Rarity turned to Rainbow Dash. "Which is very generous of him.

"Yeah… trust the guy that is named 'Darko'" Rainbow Dash said sarcasticly.

"It will hafta do, Dash." Applejack said "I mean, what in tarnation would we be doin' now? We're lucky enough fer them to find us."

"I also think they're nice" Fluttershy said in half-whisper.

"I guess you're all right." Rainbow Dash sighed "Sorry guys, I'm still trying to deal with the fact that I don't have wings in this world."

"What are we going to do about the elements of harmony?" Fluttershy changed the subject.

"To be perfectly honest… I have no idea" Twilight shrugged. "We will just have to wait for another portal to appear near us, which could take years."

All of the six girls shared sad looks thinking about Equestria and their families and friends there.

"Hopefully, Princess Celestia will find us tha way outta here." Applejack tried to comfort them.

"I, too, hope so." Rarity said, everyone else nodded in agreement.

In front part of the van, there was silence, as the three foresters were thinking about all this things about parallel worlds. They were, also thinking how to help the girls to find their ways back to their world.

Darko broke the silence. "Miljan, I will drive to my house, and you take Slobodan home. I want some spare time to tidy up the rooms for the girls."

"No problem, man." Miljan said.

"You two could drop by this evening, so we can start sorting this out." Darko continued.

"Okay, but I don't know how to help. You know that I don't speak English very well" Slobodan had a concerned look on his face.

"Bring Danica over." Darko suggested. "We will explain everything to her. She's smart and stuff, she will know what to do."

Danica is Slobodan's wife. And she was Darko's friend from high school. Danica and Slobodan started off as good friends, but realized they are meant for each other by the time of the third year of college.

"Should I bring Dragana over as well?" Miljan asked referring to his wife.

"Yeah… The more, the better." Darko agreed.

When they arrived to Darko's house, Darko got out from the 'Rabbit', and opened the back of the van for the girls. "We're here. Come this way."

The six girls entered Darko's driveway, watching at the big house in awe.

"Take care now!" Slobodan exclaimed to Darko and then smiled devilishly. "And don't do anything naughty!"

Darko flipped him the bird, causing Slobodan to burst in laughter.

Darko turned around, and saw the girls waiting in front of the door. He pulled out his keys, unlocked the door, and let them in.

As Darko entered after them, a wave of realizations started to hit him.

"Damn, I will have to make food for seven people now… and they were ponies, which means they are all vegetarians… and I don't have any clothes for them… I will have to give them my clothes… and I will have to do all that laundry… well thank you, Miljan and Slobodan for this, I really appreciate it." He thought to himself. "Well, I might as well start with chores now."

**Sorry for the delay, had some college work to attend to, leaving no time for this story, and I was tired every day. So we met the three foresters or forest rangers, whatever you like to call it. Darko is a self insert character of mine, and Miljan, Slobodan, Danica and Dragana are all inserts of mz friends. That's what we writers do, when we can't come up with a brand new character, we insert those based on someone we already know. :)**

**This was a fun chapter to write. More fun than last one. And I think I'm going to have even more fun with next one, so keep an eye for updates and read and review. :)**

**Wish you all the best,**

**~HCN**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 03 – Make yourselves at home

"Why are you here, human?" Celestia interrogated one of the three captured pegasi that were dressed in FBI suits. She managed to capture them after they came out of the portal.

The interrogated pegasus remained silent.

"SPEAK, NOW!" The Goddess of Sun blasted her royal Canterlot voice at the FBI pegasus.

The pegasus was spitefully returning the glare.

Celestia gave up "Throw him back in the dungeon!"

Two guard ponies took the FBI pegasus. One of them asked "What are you going to do about them, your highness?"

"I will get the Scroll of holy light. What they try to hide from me, cannot be hidden from the Scroll." Celestia said, as she trotted towards the Canterlot library.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Darko was quite a strange man. The whole set of circumstances made it so. He was rebellious ever since the elementary school. His brother has a severe case of autism, where he couldn't speak and resonate as a normal person. Darko helped his parents to raise his brother as much as school duty let him. Once he has gotten a job, after finishing the college, his family moved to Norway, and left their house to him. Darko wanted to move out from Serbia as well, and he had chance to do it, too. But he decided to stay in Serbia. His mother thought he would, also get married in Serbia, but that didn't happen. Darko, unlike his two friends, hated everything about marriage. He didn't want kids, because he thought he wouldn't be able to raise them, despite the fact that he did a fine job raising his autistic brother. He, also, didn't want to commit to someone. He didn't trust the women at all. Ever since he got dumped by one girl when he was in high school, after the year and a half of relationship, he totally lost his trust in women. His friends thought he was lonely, but he was always saying that it's fine and that he doesn't need anybody. He liked to be alone, and take care of himself.

Of course, he didn't expect that one day, he will have to take care of, not one or two, but six girls.

Now, he was standing there in his kitchen staring at his oven. The six girls from the other dimension were in dining room, sitting at the table and looked at him.

"Why is he just standing there?" Rainbow Dash whispered "He didn't make a single move for 5 minutes."

"I don't know." Pinkie Pie answered "should we check him out?"

"I don't know… hey where are you going?" Rainbow Dash looked at Pinkie as she got up from the chair and headed towards the kitchen.

"Hi, there!" Pinkie Pie jumped in front of Darko. Darko flinched.

"Woah! What the…" Darko finally snapped out from his trance.

"Hi, Darko! Why do you have such a dark name?" Pinkie giggled.

"Oh, that… Well in my language 'Dar' means 'gift', and '-ko' is a suffix. So the name means that I am a gift to my parents… I guess." Darko replied.

"Why are you just standing here, come over there with us, we have so much to talk about." Pinkie said excitedly.

"I was trying to remember how to cook." Darko replied, cursing his laziness as he pretty much relied on fast food after his parents moved. But amazingly, he remained skinny. "Which reminds me, what do you even eat in your world?"

"Hay fries." Twilight answered from the other room. "Do you have hay fries?"

"Hay fries?" Darko repeated, obviously confused.

"What about salt licks?" Rarity asked.

"And dandelion sandwiches… if you don't mind." Fluttershy said.

Darko starred at them for a couple of moments and laughed "Hahahaha, of course, you were ponies in your world. I'm sorry, but humans don't eat flowers, dry grass or… salt licks? Umm… yeah, human guts aren't long enough to successfully digest plants, although we eat some kind of plants… and I don't think you eat meat."

"Humans eat meat? That's horrible!" Fluttershy gasped, having a frightened look on her face, other girls had a look of disgust on their faces.

"Ah, don't worry. There are humans that avoid eating meat. They are called vegetarians. Lucky for you, my parents left me a vegetarian cook book… umm… I never used it… but first time for everything, eh?" Darko chuckled nervously. Then he looked at his oven, the one that he used only for cooking frankfurters and some coffee in case he had guests. Because of how rarely it was used, his oven was always clean.

"Well I better get that cook book." Darko left, and climbed upstairs to his study.

When he was out of sight, Applejack said "A'ight, girls. He obviously doesn't have any cooking experience. So we're gonna help 'em."

"Let's see what ingredients he has." Rainbow Dash opened the fridge. "Huh?"

The contents of Darko's fridge: box of outdated milk, yogurt, two probably rotten eggs, the jar of jam (surprisingly, didn't grow mold on it), and a six pack of beer placed in middle of the fridge as it is the most important thing to have in the fridge.

"Gosh… does this guy even eat?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Maybe that's why's he as skinny as a branch." Applejack commented.

"How are we going to help him, when we don't even have what it takes to help him?" Pinkie Pie asked as Darko appeared on the top of the stairs.

"Umm… girls?" He said "I, kinda, need to go to the grocery store."

"Oh, really." Rarity muttered quietly, Twilight heard her and chuckled.

Darko took his car keys of his Opel Tigra. And as he touched the door knob he turned to girls. "Umm…"

"Doncha worry, sugarcube." Applejack spoke before him "We'll keep this place safe, ah promise."

Other girls nodded. Darko smiled and left.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Later that day**

After the whole adventure of making a decent lunch for 7 people, after which the oven looked like that one from the army camp, the girls helped Darko clean up.

"Gee, thanks for the help girls, I really appreciate it." Darko said.

"Don't you worry, it's the least we can do after you let us in your home." Twilight said.

"Yeah! Did you think that we will sit around, while you do all the work?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Well I kinda did." Darko said remembering his experience with girls.

"Wha on Equestria, would ya think that?" Applejack was confused.

"Long story…" Darko replied.

Suddenly, Darko's phone rang.

"Wha is that sound?" Applejack jumped at the sound of dubstep played from the little electronic device used for communication.

"Oh, that's my phone." Darko answered, leaving the girls dumbfounded. He answered the phone. "'Sup, Sloba?"

"Nothing… could you open the gate of your house, we need to park the 'Rabbit' in." Slobodan said. "Oh, and Miljan wants to know if you changed that dubstep ringtone. You might frighten the newcomers."

"What?" Darko whimpered ignoring the witty comment, "I haven't cleaned up yet."

"Clean up?" Slobodan repeated. "Dude, we already saw your mess million times, when do you decided to clean up?"

"I'm in the middle of cleaning up, man." Darko sighed. "Fine, I'll let you in…"

Darko left the phone on the table. "My mates are here. I'm just going to open the gate for them, be right back." And then he left.

Girls looked at him as he left, and then looked at the phone.

"Did he just, totally talked to that plastic thingy?" Rainbow Dash said as she picked it up.

"That's a phone, I've seen things like this in Canterlot." Twilight said. "Of course, that's an assumption based on the way he used it, this thing is so small."

"Phones are used for communication, alright." Twilight continued. "Just, us unicorn ponies rely on magic to communicate, so we don't need phones."

"Well, ah never seen any of these thing-ma-jigs, big or small." Applejack commented "Mighty fascinatin'."

Rarity decided to change the subject "Do you think those three are a bit… you know…." She said and then made a swirling motion with her finger close to her head.

Twilight understood the implication. "Well, we ARE in the different world, so maybe thing work around here differently."

At that moment, the trio of forester's with two females entered the house.

Darko noticed that Rainbow Dash is holding her phone.

"Yo, be careful with that… actually nevermind, I've dropped that thing more times that Miljan dropped his uber in crucial moments." Darko turned to Miljan with a smug on his face.

"Hey, now" Miljan defended himself "I had an unlucky streak with those recently, but usually I pop it before I eat a crocket."

"Again you two with that stupid game." Slobodan protested "What's so great about it anyway, it doesn't even look realistic, it looks cartoonish."

"Hey, just because it doesn't look like Battlefield or Call of Duty, doesn't mean that it's a bad game." Miljan replied.

Darko backed him up "Yeah, and besides, name some other game where you can throw jars of piss at people, or hit them with a fish wrapped in newspapers."

The two females that entered, avoided them, and approached to mane six, that listened to the arguing of three foresters trying to make sense of what are they talking about.

"Ignore them." The chubbier of the two females said. "They often enter arguments like this, no matter what the topic is. My name is Danica, by the way. I'm Slobodan's wife."

Danica stretched out her hand to Twilight. Twilight looked at her hand, and accepted the handshake.

"And I am Dragana" The other female that was a little thiner replied "I'm Miljan's wife. He told me everything about you."

As the girls introduced themselves to Dragana and Danica, the three forest rangers continued on arguing.

"Well I like lemon-flavored beer, it's refreshing and tasty." Darko glared at his two friends.

"Aw, c'mon" Miljan was annoyed. "Those kinds of beers are for girls!"

"Will you three quit it!" Dragana interrupted them. "We have some work to do, as I remember. You didn't even introduce us to these girls here properly."

"Sorry darling." Miljan said. "Let's go guys."

"Pfff… slipper." Darko whispered. (Note: slipper is the slang term used in Serbia for men that obey most of his spouse's commands).

"Shut it, loner boy." Miljan whispered back.

Rarity whispered to Twilight "Well, it seems that these three 'boys' are what I think they were after all, seeing how mature their spouses are."

Twilight chuckled "Yeah, these humans have the same mentality as we ponies do, but those three remind me of Cutie Mark Crusaders."

They all gathered up in Darko's living room. Darko, Slobodan and Miljan brought additional chairs, and they were talking about something, all in Serbian.

Which made Pinkie say: "I wish I understood their language. Oh… I know."

There was a jaw drop coming from Twilight when Pinkie pulled out a book out of her bag. "'Learn Sermareian quickly and efficiently'?" Twilight read the cover of the book.

"Yup." Pinkie said cheerfully.

"But where… how did you…" Twilight stuttered.

"I decided to learn a foreign language, so I picked up this book from your library, and brought it on our trip to Coltfield meadows." Pinkie explained "Learning more words is fun. When you learn more words, you have more to talk about."

Twilight decided not to question Pinkie's logic any further. It was time to talk about the main issue, anyway.

"Okay?" Dragana started "We're pretty much informed about your problem. So I will get directly to the main thing. Do you have any idea how to get back to your world?"

They all looked at Twilight. Twilight shrugged with a nervous grin on her face. "Currently? No… That portal is, kinda the only thing that connects our two worlds, but it can be anywhere, now."

"Do you have any way of sensing where this portal could be?" Danica asked and she was also translating to Slobodan, as he was only one who was not good with English. "Slobodan mentioned something about you using magic… although it was hard to believe."

"Rarity here and I were able to use magic in our world, since we were unicorn ponies." Twilight answered "But we are unable to make contact with magical aura of Equestria from here. Only alicorns can generate their own magic."

"So how are you going to get back?" Miljan asked.

Twilight's head dropped. "I don't know… We can only rely on Princess Celestia to find us, and if this world is as big as ours, then that's going to be very hard. Not to mention that we also lost our elements of harmony in process of shutting down that portal."

Tears started to form in Twilight's eyes, other five girls also had sad looks on their faces… well… except for Pinkie who was with her nose in the book she brought. "Wow, well that's weird, you guys basically use the same word for a 'cookie' and a 'cupcake'… wait… what are we talking about, again?"

"She reminds me of you." Miljan whispered to Darko.

"Aw… I'm not like that… am I?" Darko whispered back. Miljan only nodded his head.

"Alright… I believe you." Dragana said to Miljan.

"Believe in what?" Darko asked.

"She didn't believe that there are six girls that came from another universe to our world. She thought that it was another prank of ours." Miljan said, smiling.

"It was hard to believe, but these girls are obviously upset, and look frightened. And my God, what's up with those hair colors?" Dragana said.

"Yeah, I would be frightened, too if I had to share the house with Darko." Miljan teased, and Darko flipped him the bird.

"What does that mean?" Rarity asked, noticing the 'symbol' that Darko made.

"Umm… nothing. Just the sign language I often use when talking with Miljan here." Darko looked at Miljan with a smug on his face.

"Dude, you will corrupt them. They have, maybe, come from the innocent world." Miljan laughed.

Darko flipped him the bird again. "See? He likes it." He said to Rarity.

"Uhh… o-kay?" Rarity decided not to question the 'symbol' anymore as she started to suspect that it means something dirty.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Later on, they all talked about the life on Earth. The mane six were particularly shocked about wars and crime.

"My gosh!" Applejack said "there ain't that much crime in our world. Ah mean, there was this griffin, and she did still some apples when passin' through town, but that ain't nothin' compared to what ya'll just said to us."

"Yeah. If someone did something like that in our world, Princess Celestia would banish them, and throw them in the dungeon in the place she banished them into." Twilight said.

"That Princess Celestia of yours sure sound like a powerful persona." Danica noticed.

"She is powerful, alright." Rainbow Dash said. "And we hope that she is going to get us. I really don't want to be overdue on my job. I need to help other pegasi to manage the weather. Not to mention that I need my wings to practice to enter the Wonderbolts."

"Wait, you manage weather in your world?" Darko said. "That's so awesome! If we humans could manage the weather we would never worry about drought killing our crops."

"That just ain't right." Applejack said. "Poor lil' plants."

"Yes, we have to deal with that." Darko shrugged. "And what are these Wonderbolts?"

"Only the most coolest ponies in Equestria." Rainbow Dash said with a fangirl squeak in her voice. "They are ace flyers that perform stunts, only the best flyers can enter their squad, and one day I will join them."

Rainbow Dash had sparks in her eyes as she spoke those words, and then she snapped out. "I just hope we won't be stuck here forever." She looked towards Twilight.

"Don't worry Dash. Princess Celestia will get to us." Fluttershy said as she hugged Rainbow Dash. Although she was a bit doubtful about her own words."

"We should go now." Danica said. "It's getting late."

"Yeah we should go, too." Dragana said turning to Miljan.

"Umm… that reminds me." Rarity interrupted. "Where are we going to sleep?"

Everyone turned to Darko. Darko looked at them, and sighed. "Okay… I have to spare rooms for two people. One is a guest room, and the other is a former room of my parents. And the rest can use my room. I will sleep here on the couch."

"That's quite generous of ya." Applejack said. "Thanks!"

"Problem solved." Miljan said cheerfully. "Me and Slobodan will come here tomorrow morning to bring some more clothes for you."

"Oh, yes." Danica said "Those bags we brought have some clothes in it. We thought you might need some fresh clothes."

"Speaking of clothes, what are these for?" Rainbow Dash asked showing the bra she pulled out from her bag.

"Yeah, Danica. Explain them." Darko said as he went upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Slobodan and Danica asked in unison.

"To prepare beds for girls." He said, not turning to them. "See ya tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye." Danica waved.

The two married couples said their goodbyes to girls.

"Hee hee, 'kobila' is a really funny way to say 'mare' in Sermareian." Pinkie Pie said, and lifted her head from the book. "Hey… where did everypony go?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Midnight**

Darko was already sound asleep on his couch. The six girls were all gathered in Darko's room upstairs.

"Can we be sure that Princess will get us?" Rainbow Dash asked Twilight.

"We can't be sure one hundred percent. But I'm sure that Princess will do everything in her power to get us out of here." Twilight answered.

"Those people seem nice enough." Rarity said. "But that Darko persona is a little… off. The irony of being stuck with a crazyest one from the bunch."

"I think he's funny." Pinkie Pie said lifting her head from the book. "Meni se spava."

"Umm… what did ya say?" Applejack asked.

"Oh, that means 'I'm sleepy' in Sermareian… or Serbian as they call it here." Pinkie said rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, we should hit the hay." Twilight yawned. "Maybe tomorrow we will get more answers."

Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash stayed in Darko's room. Applejack and Fluttershy went to the guest room, and Twilight Sparkle and Rarity went to room of Darko's parents.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Canterlot dungeon**

Celestia was reading from the scroll that seemed to absorb information from FBI pegasus' head.

"Did you get anything, sister?" Luna asked.

"Yes I did." Celestia said cheerfully "Come my dear sister, we need to contact Twilight Sparkle. We will use your dream walking spell."

A/N: And... cut. Okay, that shall do.

Sorry for the slow update. Had some obligations at college which produced kind of a small writers block on me. But since it's the summer I will try to update every Wednesday as I did with my first two chapters.

Please read and review. Wish you all the best:

~HCN


End file.
